


Pillow

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Mostly onesided, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: After an accident in his workshop, Sofia provides Cedric with some unexpected help.





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just coming here to AO3. This is a Fic I posted on another site, that I wanted to share here as well. I hope you like it.

(Sofia is Seventeen)

"Merlin's mushrooms." Cedric groaned, his voiced muffled by the cold stone floor of his workshop. He lifted his head up and rotated it so that only his cheek rested on the ground. Well, at least he could move his neck.

Cedric's workshop had been plagued for the past few days by a rat that kept stealing from his stock of herbs. After failing to catch the culprit several times Cedric finally caught sight of the vermin pilfering the nettle he had out for a potion. Acting quickly he aimed a a stunning spell at the creature. But, as was per usual for him, he missed. The creature gave out a squeak of fright and dodged just in time, causing Cedric to hit the experimental potion instead. A potion whose intended use was to reflect curses. It worked, and the spell was flung right back at him, causing him to fall to the ground like a rag doll.

He let out a heavy sigh, thankfully the spell only seemed to have affected his limbs. And although it couldn't be reversed, the effects were only temporary. He would just have to wait for it to wear off. Though this wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to do so. At least he had the solace of knowing that the potion had been a success. Plus, he had probably scared off the pest for good this time.

A familiar knock sounded in his ears and then the door to his workshop flew open. "Mr. Cedric!" he heard Sofia gasp. Her dress sounded a shuffle as she rushed to his side "What happened?!"

"I accidentally hit a stun spell on my reflecting potion, and now I can't move my arms or legs" he said dryly, not wanting to delve too much into the details. "It will wear off though. So don't worry."

"I see." she stated her understanding. Her voice had matured over the years but it was still as sweet as ever. She positioned herself by his head and knelt down, the sky blue of her dress visible in his periphery.

Suddenly Cedric felt her hands touching his face, as she gently lifted his head and placed it on her lap. " ...wait...What are you doing!?" he asked shocked by her actions.

"Well, I can't just leave you lying here on the cold floor can I?" she said, placing a gentle hand on his forehead.

Cedric could feel the warmth of her body through her skirt, the sensation made his heart beat a little faster. "Th..th..there should be a pillow in my room" he stuttered. No wait! what are you doing!? don't tell her to go in your bedroom! His face burned at the thought of her even being in his private quarters.

Thankfully Sofia didn't seem to notice, or if she did she paid it no mind. "But if I went down there to get it. I'd have to set your head back down on the floor, and I'd rather not do that."

Cedric didn't want her to have to do that either to be honest. The floor and him had a rather 'complicated' relationship, and Sofia's lap was so pleasant to lay in...Wait! Stop it!

"W...w..why don't you grab one of the spare wands to conjure a pillow? I..I..I c..can teach you the spell" he suggested nervously. His own wand had rolled out of his hand and out of reach during the earlier fiasco. But perhaps she could get a hold of the extras a little behind her. He could feel Sofia shift her body as she extended her arm out, but then straighten again soon after. "I can't reach it" she said.

Cedric felt his heart pounding as his head lay in the young woman's lap. Looking up he was able to see her gentle smile "It's alright, Mr. Cedric " she assured.

Yes, well, perhaps it was for just a little bit. The stun wouldn't last much longer and then he could get off of her. He let out a sigh and tried to calm his racing heart.

After some time he began to relax. The scent of flowers and berries that often accompanied Sofia gently wafted around him. It was amazing how her presence always seemed to bring a breath of fresh air to his workshop. As though she were the embodiment of Spring. With his head resting comfortably in her lap he felt more like he was in the castle garden, then on his workshop floor. He let out a yawn, he was rather tired. Busy working on several different projects he had neglected to sleep properly the past few days.

His eyes were becoming heavy as his consciousness slipped further, and further, away from him. Vaguely he became aware of a melody being hummed ever so gently. As well as the feel of soft fingers, tenderly stroking his face and hair, lulling him deeper and deeper into his dreams. He adjusted himself into a better position. 'Oh, I can move again' was his last thought before sleep finally overtook him.

—

Baileywick walked up the stairs that led to Cedric's workshop, his pocket watch in hand. It was almost time for the royal supper, and unable to find Sofia anywhere else, he had come to the sorcerer's tower in hopes of finding the princess.

Arriving at the workshop door he knocked once before letting himself in. He stiffened slightly when he saw Cedric lying on the floor asleep, his head resting in Sofia's lap.

Sofia smiled up at him and put a finger to her lips to quiet him. "A stunning spell backfired on Mr. Cedric. I didn't want him to have to lay on the ground so I gave him my lap until it would wear off, and he just fell asleep." she explained simply to the castle steward, keeping her voice low so as not to wake the man resting in her lap.

"Oh dear," Baileywick said, eyeing the two "Well, your family is expecting you down in the dining hall, princess. Perhaps I could switch places with you until he wakes?"

"No..." Sofia shook her head, letting out a soft laugh at the idea of Cedric waking up in Baileywick's lap. She smiled down at the sorcerer with a look of tenderness in her eyes, her fingers gently playing with his grey bangs. An act that did not escape the scrutinization of the steward still waiting at the door.

The corner of Baileywick's lips turned down ever so slightly at the sight before him. He cleared his throat to get Sofia's attention, "I think that perhaps Cedric would be much more comfortable in his bed. I can fetch one of the servants to carry him down to his bed chambers".

Sofia nodded, not taking her eyes off Cedric, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. But first..." she twisted her torso a bit, easily grabbing the wand she had previously claimed she couldn't reach.

"Somnum " She gently chanted waving the wand over Cedric's head. A gentle blue mist fell over the sorcerer before disappearing. Sofia set the wand back down and cupped Cedric's face with her hand, before looking up at Baileywick.

"Just a little sleep spell." she explained, "Just to make sure he doesn't wake when the servants try to move him."

"I see" Baileywick said, "Well l'll get a pillow from Cedric's room then and leave him here. We'll send some of the staff up to put Cedric in his bed on our way to the dining hall"

"You go ahead and get someone to help," Sofia said, "I'll stay here with Mr. Cedric until then."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm hmm." she said as she continued to stroke Cedric's face with the back of her finger. The man resting in her lap let out a snore, causing the young woman to giggle.

Baileywick cast one last knowing look at the princess, "As you wish, princess".

He shut Cedric's workshop door behind him and let out a sigh. The image of Sofia caressing Cedric's face, a loving look in her eyes, still fresh in his mind. The castle steward was no fool, and he had been well aware for some time now that the youngest princess held a fondness for the royal sorcerer. A fondness that was different from the one she had for him in her childhood.

Still, despite knowing it, Baileywick had neglected to say anything. After all his previous experience with the twins, as well as a much younger version of Roland had left him with the impression that these young infatuations were usually short lived. Plus Cedric seemed to be rather oblivious to Sofia's advances anyhow, so he figured it best to just wait for Sofia's crush on the sorcerer to simply Peter out.

That had been his initial thought at least. However as time passed Baileywick saw much to his surprise that the girls feelings only seemed to grow stronger. Also he had noticed the pink tinge that had started to color Cedric's ears when ever Sofia was near him. Of course the sorcerer still hadn't returned the girls advances. But he certainly didn't seem to, if he was even aware of what they were, reject them either.

This left the steward in quite a predicament. Although he was confident that no funny business was going on between the two, (having kept a closer scrutiny of them since he became aware of Sofia's feelings), he now began to wonder whether or not he should say something. After all, Sofia would be eighteen in less than a month. Would it be wise to inform Roland concerning the matter? Or, would it perhaps be better to talk to Sofia herself about it first? Or maybe he shouldn't say anything at all and give Sofia and Cedric a chance to work this out themselves? Barring of course, any serious reason that would necessitate his intervention. To allow Sofia the chance to handle things like the adult she was inevitably turning into?

He checked the time on his trusted pocket watch and noted that they were quite behind schedule. Well, for now at least, he supposed he'd better go find someone to help put the slumbering Cedric to bed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
